happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Mansion 2
Haunted Mansion 2 is a featured level by kirbypwnage. It currently has over 20,000,000 plays, and a rating of 4.35 from over 31,000 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You start out in front of a dead tree, with an Irresponsible Son NPC in front of you, and a speech bubble that says "Please...Play with me...I only want a friend...". This is a trap, and if you touch his feet, you will spontaneously combust. You will traverse through a cemetery, where two hands pop up from the ground. You then come across a pit with Irresponsible Dad and Wheelchair Guy lying in it, and then come across Explorer Guy hanging upside down from his foot on a chain. Past him there are two trees, and a large spiderweb with a spider on it. A branch swoops down and tries to hit your head. When you leave the cemetery, you enter a pumpkin patch. Lawnmower Man can be found with no limbs or head next to a smashed pumpkin. In front of the mansion is a pit that leads to a bloody hallway filled with green mist and cobwebs. Once you reach the end of the hall you will go down a floor, where you will end up in another hall. A wine cellar sign is seen on the wall, and once you make it to the end of the hall, you drop down onto a crate of red and green bottles. In the middle of the hallway you can see Moped Guy get eaten by a pink slime creature. When you get to the end of the hall and drop down onto another crate of bottles, you have a choice to go left or right. If you go right, you will see Wheelchair Guy sitting against the wall. "Curiosity kills" is written in blood on the wall, and if you try to get closer, a pink monster will push you left. If you go left, the monster will not be triggered. You can see Segway Guy impaled with a sword and being suspended by pink slime. You then drop down to the next hall. When you leave the wine cellar, the walls become covered in the pink slime. Halfway through the hall Moped Girl gets picked up by a slime creature that is attached to the ceiling, and is eaten by it. When you get to the end of the hall you can see Irresponsible Dad being dragged underneath a hole under the stairs. At the top of the stairs is a sign that reads "Lab". You go up a second set of stairs where Moped Guy's legs are dangling out of a barrel attached to the ceiling by a rope. You go up two more sets of stairs, where the end screen is triggered and you win. Trivia *''Haunted Mansion 3'' and Haunted Mansion 4 are also featured, the first one, however, is not. *Sometimes, if you go as fast as you can in the beginning, you will be able to pass the little boy without getting harmed. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 6.13.48 PM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 6.19.59 PM.png|Going past the little boy without getting harmed. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.27.51 PM.png|At the pumpkin patch. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.28.09 PM.png|Entering the haunted mansion. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.28.38 PM.png|At the split path. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.28.50 PM.png|What happens if you go right. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.29.40 PM.png|What happens if you go left. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.33.51 PM.png|Going up the first set of stairs. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.34.13 PM.png|At the end. Screen Shot 2014-06-29 at 8.34.22 PM.png|The end screen, asking if the player wants part 2. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2012